Reflexiones de la señora Collins
by Escristora
Summary: Charlotte reflexiona acerca de su decisión y las consecuencias.


Bueno, aquí va mi primera intrusión en el mundo de los fanfiction. Me decidí a escribir sobre Charlotte porque pienso que cualquiera que haya leído a Jane Austen, admira tanto a sus personajes principales como a sus secundarios. Además, la pobre Charlotte merecía algo mejor que lo que le tocó. ¡Espero que os guste y que si tenéis cualquier crítica o sugerencia me lo digáis!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de Jane Austen.

* * *

**Reflexiones de la Señora Collins.**

* * *

Charlotte Collins descansaba plácidamente en su salita, había sido una mañana dura. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su esposo, el señor Collins, se quedaría en casa por miedo a importunar a Lady Catherine. Charlotte se sonrió "Miedo a importunar a Lady Catherine, seguro que sí, señor Collins. Lo que te pasa es que desde que se conoció que su sobrino, el señor Darcy, esperaba su primer hijo, su señoría está de un humor de perros. Estoy convencida que esperaba que Elizabeth fuese estéril y él tuviese que repudiarla o algo por el estilo. Que lástima que ahora esté a punto de dar a luz" –ironizó Charlotte. Aún se congratulaba de cómo había convencido a su esposo para que partiese cuanto antes a Rosings Park.

–_No debes hacerle semejante deshonor a su señoría, querido –le dijo-. Nadie mejor que tú, su clérigo, su protegido, para acompañar a Lady Catherine en estos momentos. Sabes tan bien como yo, señor Collins, que hay pocas personas en quiénes su señoría puede confiar sus penas y temores y tú, por supuesto, eres una de ellas –añadió con una sonrisa._

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que su marido decidiese acudir raudo al lado de su protectora. Por fin disponía de tiempo para sí, pensó. Charlotte tomó de su mesita una carta de su querida amiga Elizabeth, en la que le hablaba de sus sueños y esperanzas, de su amor por su marido, de la felicidad que la embargaba al estar esperando su primer hijo y de lo mucho que extrañaba la compañía y conversación de Charlotte. Suspiró. A veces creía que se había equivocado, que en su afán de ser práctica había olvidado lo importante que era amar y ser amada, ver a su querida Lizzy tan feliz le hacía plantearse demasiadas cosas… Pero no, no debía pensar en eso, sólo la entristecería. Además, estaba convencida que de no haber aceptado al señor Collins seguiría en casa de sus padres sin ánimos ni expectativas. Por no decir, que había tenido la suerte de encontrar un marido al que podía manejar con gran facilidad en todos los aspectos, incluso en los íntimos. Ya sabía Charlotte que aquella no era la clase de felicidad que, en general, se desearía tener en un matrimonio; pero como bien dijo en una ocasión el señor Bennet, el verdadero filósofo sabe sacar provecho de lo que se le ofrece y, en este caso, a Charlotte se le ofrecía un hogar agradable y un marido tan necio, que era incapaz de imponer sus _derechos maritales_.

De pronto, oyó una risa, una risa que le haría luchar contra el mundo y sus habitantes. El amor de su vida, su pequeño William esperaba por ella en el jardín y su rostro volvió a iluminarse. Recordó el día en que nació. Ella no quería de modo alguno que su hijo adquiriese el nombre de su progenitor, pero Lady Catherine había insistido _amablemente_ en que lo apropiado era, que el primogénito, llevase el nombre del señor Collins. No importa pensó, ella cuidaría de él y lo convertiría en un gran hombre, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano porque no siguiese el ejemplo ni los pasos de su padre.

Charlotte miró hacia el jardín, donde su hijo esperaba impaciente para enseñarle sus tesoros. Pensó en la última vez que el señor Collins la vio corretear por el campo con William.

-_Mi querida Charlotte, ya sabes lo que opina Lady Catherine del asunto. Una madre no debe ceder a los caprichos de su hijo o éste se convertirá en alguien desagradable y huraño. Haz caso a los consejos de su señoría, querida. Ya sabes que es toda benevolencia._

Patrañas pensó. Ella prefería hacerle saber a su hijo que era amado y querido, al tiempo que corregirle sus defectos. De ningún modo castigarle por su entusiasmo, su sed de conocimiento o su amor a la aventura.

Decidió que la carta de Lizzy, podía esperar. Seguro que su amiga se alegraría de saber que en la elección de Charlotte había espacio para la felicidad. Aprovechando que su marido no estaba en casa, se puso en pie, cogió su sombrero y se acercó a la puerta. Su hijo corrió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. Charlotte lo cogió en volandas y lo besó y abrazó hasta que hubo un estallido de risas. Sin duda, él la hacía feliz.


End file.
